The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically known as Clematis alpina and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Stolwijk Gold’.
The new Clematis is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Clematis alpina, not patented. The new Clematis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant in a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in May, 2001. The new Clematis was selected based on its unique yellowgreen-colored leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands, since May, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.